


The Sound of Sacrifice

by Khaos_honestly



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Religious Conflict, Rituals, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaos_honestly/pseuds/Khaos_honestly
Summary: Haven't you ever wondered why Wild can speak to the Divine in his game?





	The Sound of Sacrifice

He didn’t speak, and that was somehow strange. 

While it was true they all had their moments of silence, for this one it wasn't moments, but instead a constant. So far only Twilight had been able to communicate with him, and even then it was difficult. Twilight didn’t know much of this new Link’s written script and was lost sometimes with his signs. After the first few days spent amongst one another, the sword had offered the title of Wild and the 17 year old accepted it as it came, without a word as always. It wasn’t for lack of trying to learn the language of the others, but with so many different scripts between the group, it would take years to learn them all. So instead, for Wild, they all made attempts to learn his version of sign, Time picking it up the quickest with Four soon to follow, as they shared many signs already with Wild; it was more the grammar and the obtuse signs that had really changed over the many years between them. Sky and Twilight struggled the most, as neither of them learned sign in the first place; Sky always being one to speak vocally and Twilight having only writing in Ordon, no sign language to be found. Wind had never learned sign either, his situation not unlike Sky’s, but he was young and picked up the new language quickly.    
They all spoke now of course, aside from Wild, and luckily the spoken language hadn’t changed very much aside from accents. So it really wasn’t a burden to learn one form of sign for the sake of the newest of their group, but it was worrying on occasion as, despite Wild sharing the majority of his story with them as they had done for him. He made a point to never tell why he couldn’t speak. Despite the secrecy, Wild could be caught sometimes opening his mouth as though to say something, only to close it quickly and bring a hand up to his throat like he was pained or bothered. More than that, if he felt eyes on him, it wasn’t uncommon to see Wild quickly yank his hand back down or to fiddle with his long hair as though he hadn’t been grasping at his throat like that. He was actively attempting to hide it, doing an admittedly poor job at times. It was a discomforting sight to say the very least. Still, they all made their peace with it, granted the group had to keep their tongues held when their questions burned their throats, they grew acclimated to one another and grew to be quite close over some time. 

During a night some time thereafter though, Sky had woken up in a flash of cold sweat and could only stare blankly at the sleeping newcomer, unable to get back to sleep. There was a certain kind of fire blazing in his eyes as he regarded the sleeping former knight. After a while of staring, Sky had laid back down in his bedroll, but stared at the sky above him, refusing to forget what he had seen in this dream, this nightmare. As the sun rose soon after, one by one everyone else woke up; Twilight returned from the final shift of the night as morning washed over their camp. Wild, abnormally, was the last to rouse, looking visibly upset as he rose from his bedroll. He signed something to Time about going for a morning hunt and rushed off before anyone could so much as greet him that morning. They had all seen how tense Sky had been up to the point of Wild leaving, but it was Warriors who broke that ice specifically, “Would you like to explain why you look seconds away from another mental breakdown? Maybe why Wilds being like  _ that _ if you think they’re related while you’re at it?” with a half gesture in the direction Wild went, Warriors snarked at the first hero among them, displeased by the atmosphere in the camp so early in the day.    
Sky huffed a little bit at that, rolling his eyes at the Captain, “I told you guys to stop calling it that,” he sobered considerably, pausing for a moment before continuing, “I just.. had a strange dream last night is all. I’m not sure what to make of it really.” Sky seemed almost hesitant to share this fact, shoulders brought closer to his face and eyes averted from everyone around. At that, Time stepped forwards a little bit to rest a palm on Sky’s shoulder, gesturing for him to sit and get out what he wanted to say. The old man’s features were stony, but not unkind. Much like that of a father, one who had seen the darkest horrors of life.

It was an offer Sky took gladly, a hand tangled in sandy blonde and giving a harsh tug as he tried to explain, “I guess I don’t really… know what I saw. But it was… disturbing. At the same time, I don’t think its my place to tell anyway, the specifics that is. I just don’t really..” Sky trailed off as he stared into the ground like it had personally offended him, and Time made a sound to try and usher him to continue, “I think it has to do with why Wild doesn’t speak. He used to speak and we can all tell, but now he just can’t, and that already sets off a few alarms. Then there’s the fact that Fi  _ attacked _ him when they first met, and she nearly killed him, and the fact that he doesn’t have his Triforce, never even encountered it.”   
Twilight hummed softly off to the side, contemplative almost. Having been there for parts of Wild’s journey, he would be the one with the best idea on this sort of thing, but he was drawing a blank on what any of this could mean. Moreover there was the issue of the fact that he could’ve sworn he’d heard the tones of Wilds voice. He hadn’t been present in his current timeframe of lifetime for Wilds adventure, it was actually going to happen in his future, but due to the nature of the wavy flow of time between them all, he could in a way, access his memories of the future. A prophetic ability almost, but only in the moments to which he was a wolf, and he could only seem to recall being a wolf in Wilds Hyrule after his own journey. The details were blurry and he wasn’t quite concerned with them either, content with the memories he had already made, and would make in the future. All the same, Twilight couldn’t help the almost sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about why he couldn’t clearly picture Wilds voice, despite being nearly certain he’d heard it. “I’m not sure when it happened, but I feel like I can recall the pitch of his voice. But I can’t actually recall its sound, or any specific words. Only that it was never loud, and that he spoke in a tenor tone,” a beat passes and the whole group looks miserably confused, a really excellent representation of how Twilight was feeling about it. The wolf shifter scratched at his neck sheepishly before continuing, “It’s really difficult to describe, I don’t think I have any better explanation other than, it feels like it was never something I’ve heard yet I can still remember it.”   
The group of past heroes waved off Twilight's somewhat apologetic demeanour, lapsing into a discontented silence, unsure of what to do. Whatever this was, had set off Sky and Wild both, so it really wasn’t something they could just overlook. Not to mention that Sky seemed set on bringing it up with Wild, at the same time refusing to give any details. When really pressed for more information in the time between Twilight's brief explanation and Wilds eventual return, Sky only muttered that he hoped he was wrong. Wild came back to the camp just past sunrise with empty hands but flipping through the slate he kept at his hip at all hours, likely having taken care of skinning and cutting his game and stored it away. The gruesomeness of the hunt could sometimes unsettle Sky and Wind, even Four if it was a larger animal, so Wild did his best to avoid waltzing into camp with his catch if he didn’t need to. The mysterious hero held a tight line at the corners of his lips, but otherwise looked perfectly normal as he sat down to get out his cooking supplies. 

Sky really wasted no time as he came up behind Wild, "I think there's something we should talk about, don't you?" It was phrased like a question but his eyes held firmness to them that didn't leave room for avoidance. 

Wild hesitated before nodding, tugging gently on the end of his tunic, and then gesturing for them both to sit. He made no move other than that to begin the conversation. While Wild wouldn't argue, he was a little too mellow to do that, but he wouldn't make this easy either. 

Taking a deep breath Sky sat down once more, facing Wild and motioned for all the others to join him, "I dreamt of something last night Wild. Something quite terrible, truly. It leaves me with a question, and I need an honest answer to this one at the very least, before I begin to ask other questions" Sky and Wild held eye contact, both with burning embers in their gaze, a silent challenge between them both. Twilight took his stand behind Wild, loyal even now, while Time went to stand somewhat between the two, off to the side but ready to step in at any given moment. Warriors on the other hand took ground to the open side of Wild, should he bolt. The others spread themselves around, and while these movements happened Sky and Wild continued their silent conversation with their eyes.

A beat passed and Sky's gaze softened, just slightly, and it was then that Wild motioned for Sky to ask his question.

"Are you truly a Hero of Hyrule like the rest of us?" 

Immediately there was vocal outrage from Twilight and Hyrule, two of the closest to Wild, but the boy in question held up a hand to ask for silence.

There was a moment in which Wild closed his eyes and tilted his head upward, just a slight angle, as though he were looking to the divine. Or perhaps as though he were attempting to keep tears from falling. With that he shook his head minutely, mouthing 'no' as he opened his eyes. 

Then it was as though the world had ceased turning, silence and absolute still running through the nine heroes. Not a creature in the woods stirred until Wild lifted his hands, a single tear rolling down his cheek, but nothing more. 'That sword strapped to your back still calls me one though, does it not? The Hero of the Wilds as I'm known, correct?' Sky could only nod mutely, unsure of what to say in light of this and what else he now knows. Wilds tear dripped from his chin and onto his tunic that lay across his lap, staining it a darker blue that resembled the sky before rain; even still, nothing else fell. 'If we had the same dream last night, I know what you want to ask Sky. But until you ask it, I won't answer. This will be your only chance to back away from the truth,' there was a threat there, in Wilds signs and his expression, but it was lost in Sky’s muddled mind. 

Twilight was the first to speak, reading Wilds signs from behind, "Sky what's he talkin' about? What are you about to ask him?" 

Sky and Wild were trapped in their own world though, Twilight's question falling on deaf ears. One pair round with small points, the other a pair of long angles, both held pinned upright, tense and defensive. "Did the Goddess Hylia abandon your land? Did She.. abandon you, Link?" 

'Yes, she left us Sky.’ 

"Then  _ why _ give your-"

‘ _ Then why did  _ ** _you_ ** ? Don’t tell me it was in her name, I’m not so naive and neither are you. I did it to save all that I loved so dearly,’

A pause, and then an explanation, ' it was my mortal voice for a divine one, a fair trade for an unfair goddess. I used it to call out to Hylia The Deserter and beg for her blessing, for the sword that sealed the darkness to word. For strength and endurance. For the  _ chance _ to succeed. My divine voice was put in place of my Zelda's, as she lacked one entirely. With no goddess present to speak to as a mortal, she was left hopeless. I knew the only way to reach The Deserter, was through the divine.' 

Sky looked lost and miserable, while all the others were lost for words. 'Take a seat, allow me to tell you the tale of the Hero of Evil’s Prevail, my true, forgotten tale.'

And thus began Wilds explanation of what Sky had seen in this dream, snippets of events leading up to Wilds fall in battle and subsequent resurrection. 

  
________   
  


Wild had been with the sword that sealed the darkness since he was 10, seeking it out due to the coming of the Calamity that was sure to happen in his lifetime, and even back then it had attempted to kill him. A mere child had come a hair’s breadth away from death, yet it was not Farore's wish for his end. It was by Her will he survived. Without Hylia there to guide her, Fi could have no way of telling who was meant to be the hero; if there was even supposed to be one at that. Assuming that Hyrule had been condemned at long last to demise, Fi had seen no reason to have a hand on her hilt, especially not one without a goddess given mark. That, of course, being a piece of the Triforce. 

She had done the only thing she could and attacked, failing to succeed but trying all the same. Wild was marked The Hero after that, despite bearing no true marking other than a sword that had attempted to murder him. 

A wolf followed him out of the Lost Woods that day, his fierce growl a promise. 

___   
  
The dream had then jumped to a moment in a spring, the one representing Courage, in which Zelda had stood for hours begging for an absent goddess to hear her plea for power. With her back turned, Zelda failed to notice her Hero doing the same, only to Farore, Nayru, and Din, the Golden Goddesses, who still reigned through Hyrule, in the nature surrounding them all. He pleaded for guidance and the ability to do  _ more _ . He felt a sway on the breeze, a whisper of, "you are but too quiet young one. Speak up, and perhaps She shall hear," following this warm air through the spring. He was 15 in that moment. 

His memory of the past had shifted through various times spent praying with Zelda and receiving similar answers to his inquiries. At one point it clicked with him, and he knew what he had to do. Upon his 16th birthday, the day before Zelda’s 17th, Link did the near unthinkable. After a months preparation in secret, he ventured out to Farore's spring, a tome in his hand and chalk for a ritual. 

Drawing out Zonai markings of ancient times in a circle around himself on the platform before the water, Link closed his eyes and spoke the words of The Call to Sacrifice, one of the truest forms of courage. Farore answered him, and asked him if he was sure about what he intended to do. Link made no move to confirm or deny it, but answered her question with another one, "do you intend to give me the Triforce?"

" _ Ah but Link, you're quite aware I can no longer give out the Triforce of courage. That is in Hylia’s hands." _

"Then I must speak to The Deserter directly, and beg her for the aid I seek." 

_ "Know that there is no return from sacrifice. I implore you to please, allow what will happen instead. Hyrule can fall."  _

"I'm aware Dear Farore, however there is no courage to be found, in not seeking the power to use my wisdom."

_ “As you wish, My Hero of Courage, shall we meet again, under better terms.” _

Then, coughing up blood from his throat, Link opened his eyes and collapsed to his knees in the spring, unsure of how he entered the water. For a few moments he was left immobilized, sitting there in agony as his throat adjusted to his now missing vocal chords. The bleeding was passing and healed itself in only a few minutes, the deed was done. He would never utter another word to any of the people he held dear. He would never again be able to tell her he loved her. Nor would Link ever be able to say that he couldn't go on any longer. Link’s silence was set in stone now, his blood staining the water around him a murky pink as though to leave a trace of what he’s done. 

The following day, it was Zelda's 17th birthday, and while only those of age could enter the water of the spring of wisdom, anyone could enter the area itself. So Link remained on the stone just as he always did, and called out to Hylia The Deserter with his divine voice, one unheard to mortals, his mouth moving all the same. Link begged her for Zelda's powers to manifest, for the princess to be able to seal the darkness once it had been defeated. Link prayed for as long as Zelda remained in the waters, but even then his efforts proved fruitless. Even after giving up mortal sound, Links voice was still unheard by The Deserter. 

____   
  
The fantasy scape of his memories cut to a moment in Hyrule Field, he was leaning on the Master Sword, chipped and damaged and it was, taking his final stand against the guardians in an attempt to get the powerless Zelda away from the castle. As he could feel his body giving out, he heard a ringing that formed a tune, The Ballad of the Goddess, one he had heard from a Rito what felt like decades ago. As the ringing ceased, Zelda stepped forward and her powers shone strong, the princess in full possession of the Triforce and using it to command away the malice surrounding them. The Master Sword sang with the ringing and began to glow, just as Links body finally gave out on him and he collapsed. 

His prayers had been answered, yes, but at the cost of  _ everything _ . 

There were three heroes of Wild’s time, The Hero of Evil's Bane, a legend remembered well, The Hero of the Wilds, who seemingly put a final end to the calamity. 

'And the hero who gave everything he had, The Hero of Evil's Prevail. He gave everything, and he gained  _ nothing _ . His tale was lost within a mere century, and only one person has remembered it, until now, in which I've shared it with all of you.'

Wild finished his story with closed eyes, head downturned just slightly, holding back tears. He mourned for his loss, and for the loss of the one before him. Link was the hero who just couldn't do it, and Wild was the hero who made sure his sacrifice wasn't for nothing. 'And now you know the truth, of why I cant speak. Someone needed to bring The Deserter back to Hyrule, just long enough to ensure our success, and as it would happen, I was that someone.’

‘You ask if I'm a Hero of Hyrule like the rest of you, and the honest answer is no. I was not chosen by Hylia, as she abandoned me and my people. I was not chosen by Fi, as she had no higher master to command her to pick someone. I have never encountered the Triforce, and I will never hold the Hero's Spirit in its truest form.' 

A moment of stillness within them all passed, the rustling of leaves deafening, 'all the same, I follow the path of the Kokiri and Picori before me, and I worship the land I walk on and cherish all of the life around me. I will do anything and everything in my power to ensure its survival. Farore, Din and Nayru have given me their blessings, and with them I will protect all that I can and more. Fi accepted me after attacking me, seeing what needed to be seen, and allowed me to power her to her fullest potential. We can never connect like the rest of you because of what I lack, but our bond is strong nonetheless.'

'In the end, I have no need for The Deserter any longer, just as I have no need for a voice of any sort. She left the moment Zelda unlocked her powers, and has not returned. I will  _ never  _ call Her name ever again.' Wild signed with the fluidity of the breeze blowing past their camp, an air of finality to his movements. The Hero of Evils Prevail was a hero despite his failure, arguably the most courageous of them all, and Wild stood only to ensure his efforts were not in vain. Wild couldn't worship Her, as She just wasn't present to worship, so instead he prayed now to the Golden Goddesses, asking them for various things as he had need of them, selflessly and kindly. He is unlike any of the others, and that is because he lives not to be the Light of Hyrule, but to be the hero to the land and its creatures. To protect the Golden Goddesses’ creations, any and all of them.

Tilting his chin upwards to meet Sky's gaze, there was another challenge in Wilds electric eyes, 'now that you know of the truth, of my falsehood, and of my facade I put on, do you intend to make me leave?' After all, if it was the will of the Goddess Hylia that had brought them together, just what was Wild doing with them? 

Twilight made a move to say something again, to deny it completely, but Hyrule of all people held him back, wanting to see what Sky would say. While it was true Time hated the Goddess, and he and Sky argued about it, it was nothing like this. This was between the man who met Hylia in her physical form and married her, and the boy who lost everything for her after she abandoned him and his people. The man who believed with his whole heart, and the boy who had seen enough to know not to believe at all. While a few tense moments passed, everyone swore their hearts were beating loud enough to be heard by all the others. 

Taking a deep breath, Sky shook his head, "no. Never. You're a hero just as any of us. I saw with my own eyes in your dream, just as you had explained it to the rest of them. I don't need to know why you're here, I need only understand that I'm  _ glad _ you're here. I could stand to learn from you, Wild. What it means to be a hero." 

Wild, nodded, and then at last addressed the rest of the group, 'any objections? If there's even one I'll leave without another word, I promise.'

Upon receiving none, Wild stood and brushed himself off, 'it's going to rain today. Such a beautiful day for it, quite unfortunate if you'd ask me. I'll go scout a trail so we can move camps, I'll be back for dinner at the latest.' And without another word, he turned and left them all, a promise of his return hanging in the shifting air. 

Wind, ever the kind soul, called out to him as he left, "but Wild, it's a clear day? It shouldn't rain,"

The young man in question, standing strong after 117 years, turned his head just slightly, a small smile on his face as he shook his head, tears falling from his eyes as he mouthed out, 'no, don't you see? The storms already begun,' then continued to walk on, shoulders held up with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be worth mentioning that I'd like to believe the Picori at least exist in Wilds time, and that he has some knowledge of them.  
The Master Sword had to get fixed somehow after all, and I dunno about you, but I dont think it was the koroks
> 
> This was sparked from an idea i brought up in an lu discord ages ago, and a few friends of mine really gave me the motivation to finally sit down and write it, so thanks a ton to Spirit and Grace for just being who you are <3


End file.
